halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Appointment of new bureaucrat
As per title, two new bureaucrats are needed for this wiki. Candidates for bureaucrat should be; *an existing administrator; and *with some knowledge of technical stuff (i.e.CSS) to ensure the wiki operates smoothly; and *understands what being a bureaucrat entails and know how to handle issues within administrative (if there is one). :Format for proposing a candidate: Name *'Nominator': *'Reason': Voting :Note: Users may vote for up to two candidates. Administrators may nominate themselves but cannot vote for themselves. Simple. — subtank (7alk) 13:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Candidates *'Nominator': *'Reason': Sona has been a valuable member of the site since his registration. Honest and helpful, he's extremely well-behaved and can definitely take a lot on his shoulders. With his recent lessons with Subtank of coding nobody would ever understand, I'm pretty sure Sona would be an excellent bureaucrat who will lead Halo Fanon into a new era. Voting (11) # #As per Nano's reasoning above.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 18:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #Per Nano. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 22:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #For his reasonability and honesty. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #Dependable, honest, energetic, and enthusiastic. Auguststorm1945 22:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #Reliable, not afraid to stand up for others, and his dry sense of humor. He's also pretty damn good with wikicode.WoooOOooOOooOo! 23:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #A good choice for a bureaucrat. Remarkably mature and generally sharp thinking (hehe ;]), especially being the newest of our staff members. Good luck. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 23:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 23:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #To quote Auguststorm's apt wording above; 'dependable, honest, energetic, and enthusiastic.' He's not been an administrator long, but the nature of his suitability for the position is such that I have no doubts he will be a capable bureaucrat. #Couldn't have said it better myself. The years or time does fly by. #I've never been one to have a big part in offices of authority, or even vote for one(I only started high school, mind you). I think Sona would be a great bureaucrat because he's calm and patient, and that's what we need for the new bureaucrat on this site. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) *'Nominator': *'Reason': Actually, Jared's agreed to retire, so we'll be in need of two bureaus. My first choice would be LOMI, a reliable and fair user who is very active and is one of the best on the panel for taking the initiative. I'm not sure how much he knows about the "technical stuff", but I believe nonetheless that he is a good nominee. Voting (15) #As per nomination. #The most senior and deserving of the current staff members, LOMI has shown his maturity and responsibility as an Administrator that exceeds even the most level headed of us. Add in his continued activity on the wiki for years, there's no real better choice than our dear James for Bureaucratic candidacy. However, like Evan stated above, I don't know much about his techie skills on .css, etc. but i'm sure we can help him out if he needs it. #LOMI is perhaps one of the most unbiased, levelheaded administrators on the site. I would be glad to see him as a bureaucrat.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 16:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #Somehow I always thought he was a bureaucrat already until I was told otherwise on IRC. ~Hyper Zergling'' 16:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #Why is this guy not bureaucrat already? definitely one of the best candidates. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 22:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #For his veterinarian veteran experience. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #Auguststorm1945 22:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #A highly experienced member and would know how to run a position like this. It's LOMI for god's sake. WoooOOooOOooOo! 23:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 23:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) #As close to the ideal candidate as we could wish for; experienced, sensible, respected and respectable. You have my full support. #Couldn't have said it better myself. You have my full support old friend. #---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) #LOMI is the absolute best choice of candidate. No question here. #Can't think of anyone better suited for the job. --Do not insult me. 02:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) #One of the oldest and kindest Administrators here; always been kind to me and others. Joshua (Talk) *'Nominator': *'Reason': One of our more experienced members, Grizzlei is definitely a great example of a hard writer and firm administrator. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure there's some coding skills buried there as well. Voting (1) #Per above. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 23:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments :Some familiarity, not complete knowledge. :P :And sure. :) — subtank (7alk) 20:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Inorite :O You can't believe how surprised I am to have gotten this many votes. But hey, it ain't over yet, and I have a feeling Grizz is going to be stiff competition. 18:37, December 12, 2011 (EST) ::Yeah, that's a problem for me. I don't know who to vote for between the two of you. ~Hyper Zergling'' 23:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Then don't vote for either :P 18:47, December 12, 2011 (EST) :Don't blame yourself, mon. Blame Tony. 23:15, December 12, 2011 (EST) Given that I have a little time, I just wanted to wish everyone who is up for Bureaucrat, good luck. It's a tough job sometimes, but it's not too bad. Looking at the candidates, I can easily say that all of them are qualified. Even though I am not active, then tried to be active, then failed, then tried again...and then finally failed again...every time I visit, I feel good about how this community has grown. I just have one piece of advice for whomever becomes a Bureaucrat; Just do what you feel is right for everyone. Everything else will fall into place. Good luck, H*bad (talk) 23:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just to let you all know that this ends by the 30th. Happy Holidays.— subtank (7alk) 00:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC)